5 Day Vacation
by KokoroNoAme
Summary: When high-school students Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Yunho and Junsu DBSK are chosen to go on a five-day trip to Tokyo, what kinds of trouble will they get up to? Cue chaos, YunJae, and YooSu! Feedback would be nice! WARNING : STRONG YAOI INVOLVED.
1. Chapter 1

'Yoochun-ah, I don't think this is a very good idea…' protests a raven-haired angel, being dragged along by his sleeve, down a busy pavement. He hadn't agreed to this in the first place, and in his point of view, his best friend was just dragging him into this, forcing him, in other words. Such a person wouldn't even think of this. A nightclub. Seriously. And he was supposed to be one of the high school's best students, and aspired to be _the_ best. Unfortunately, he was topped off by several other candidates, such as Shim Changmin, a tall, lanky teenager, who was extremely intelligent, coming top, with ease, in almost every exam having been brought up in one of the richer, more prosperous areas in Korea, Kim Junsu, a cute, dolphin-like boy, who seemed pretty dorky and idiotic at times, but at heart, was a down-to-earth student, passing with at least an A in any exam he was set. He hadn't spoken to Changmin much, but Junsu was one of his friends, a good friend, too. And finally, there was Jung Yunho, a sadistic twerp from another class, according to Jaejoong himself. He came first for almost everything, and was pretty full of himself. He wasn't at all bad-looking, and tended to use his good looks to get to everyone's good side. From what Jaejoong had seen and heard, his dates only usually lasted for a few days or so, then he'd get rid of them, just like that. Such a heartless being existed. Jaejoong seemed to be one of the only people in the school to hate him. All the girls, and even some of the boys, were absolutely crazy about him. Jaejoong found himself enraged, even thinking about him.

'Oh, come on Jae, you wimp.' Yoochun rolled his eyes and sighed, 'It's really not that bad you know! I've been before!'

That wasn't very encouraging, seeing as though Park Yoochun was well known for his reputation as the year's playboy. Jaejoong wasn't convinced. He refused to go to the nightclub, but despite Jaejoong's decision, Yoochun continued to hassle him, so much, that the elder finally gave in, and followed his friend into the club, named '_Choosey Lover Nightclub_'. For some reason, the name seemed to ring a bell.

'Hey guys!' Yoochun walked towards the group of people from their school, 'Look who's here!'

Jaejoong looks away from his loud best friend and gives a feeble wave. His eyes were immediately drawn to one of the guys sitting to the far left of the room, leaning back onto the deep purple couch.

He was extremely good-looking, with delicate, creamy skin, dark, intriguing eyes, defined, plump lips, and an absolutely stunning body, which was shown by the creases in his shirt. Now, who was this beautiful person? How did Jaejoong not come across him before? To be honest, the school was pretty large, and there was always a load of people hustling and bustling about. Jaejoong was desperate to find out who the guy was, as he took a seat in the middle of the large couch, in between Yoochun and Changmin. Jaejoong whispered to Yoochun, 'Chunnie, I think I'm in love.'

Yoochun smirks and congratulates his hyung, 'With _who_?'

'That guy over there…' Jaejoong gestures to him, 'Who is he?'

Yoochun is wide-eyed in shock, 'What, are you _serious_, Jae?'

'Of course! Who is he?', Jaejoong didn't understand what Yoochun was on about. Of course he wouldn't joke about it! Jaejoong was a calm, serious person.

'Omo, you have got to be kidding me!' Yoochun claps his friend on the back, 'That, my friend, is Jung Yunho. Don't trust him, he's worse than _I_ am.'

'Ahh…' Jaejoong was happy to find out his name. Jung Yunho… hm… wait… **what**? _**That was Jung Yunho? **__The selfish swot?_

'JaeJae, I'm sorry to break it to you but you don't stand a chance with that guy. He's such a player!'

Jaejoong was stunned into silence. He didn't respond to Yoochun. How the hell could Jaejoong even _like_ this guy? Hadn't he said that he hated him? Jaejoong literally wanted to slap himself, but just about managed to stop himself, otherwise he'd embarrass himself in front of all of these people.

'Hello? Earth calling Kim Jaejoong!' Yoochun waved a hand in front of the elder's face.

'Yoochun, I'm such an idiot!'

'I know.'

'Aish!'

Just then, one of the older guys in the class, Leeteuk, announces that everyone is to play a game, and tells everyone to sit in a circle. Mutters can be heard from the crowd of people, and they all gather round into a circle, as told. Leeteuk places a plastic bottle into the middle of the circle, and explains that the bottle will be spun five times, and the people who the capped end of the bottle lands on each time, will spend a five-day vacation together, in Japan, regardless of whoever they're with. The participants cannot refuse. Jaejoong lightly smacked himself on the forehead. What if he had to spend five days with an absolute stranger? But then again, there were at least twenty people there, and there wouldn't be much of a chance of it landing on him. _We'll just see how it goes_, thought Jaejoong to himself.

'First spin!' announces Leeteuk, as had takes the bottle by the middle, and spins it.

The bottle lands on Kim Junsu, who smiles, and nods.

'First winner, Kim Junsu!'

Leeteuk spins the bottle once again.

Next, the bottle lands on Shim Changmin, who bows and goes to join Junsu.

'Second winner, Shim Changmin!'

The bottle is spun for the third time.

This time, the bottle lands on Jung Yunho, who smirks, and walks over to the two other guys.

'Third winner, Jung Yunho!'

Cue a load of whispering and commotion between everyone. They were all desperate to be one of the last two people to go on the trip, now that Yunho was mentioned.

Leeteuk manages to calm everyone down, and goes on to spin the bottle again.

It landed on Yoochun.

'Fourth winner, Park Yoochun!'

Yoochun gives Jaejoong a worried look, but then stands next to the other three, after a bit of hesitation.

'Ok, final spin, everyone! Who's the last lucky person to win?'

Jaejoong felt sorry for Yoochun, and Junsu being stuck with Yunho, but he couldn't help but feel the tiniest ounce of jealousy bubble up inside him. Leeteuk puts his hand onto the bottle, and spins it for the last time.

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

I watched as the bottle spun round and round, eyeing cautiously to see if I was joining my two best friends, Changmin and Yunho, on the trip to Japan. I had a strong urge to want to go, but there was about 10 percent of me which wanted to stay behind. After all what could be so bad about a five-day-trip with them? I stopped for a second, as the bottle had stopped on none other than myself. I smile, and go over towards the other four.

I swear that Yunho is looking at me, his mysterious eyes glancing in my direction every few minutes of so. I have a feeling that he's smiling. I'm not kidding. Why would I lie about this? But then again, isn't he most known for being a player? Stop it, Jaejoong, you're getting your hopes up for nothing. There's no way that he likes you. Stop looking at him, Jae! He's probably going out with someone else at the moment anyway. Yeah. I should probably give up. Well, this vacation's going to be… interesting.

*****END OF JAEJOONG'S POV*****

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yes, I know I suck. I'm halfway through 'Life, Love and Coffee', but then I decide to start another fic. I'm sorry, I won't be updating 'Life, Love and Coffee' until a week or so later, I'm kinda stuck on what to write for it. Anyway, this was a little idea which popped into my head a few hours ago, and as I was so eager to try it out, I ended up writing a a fic for it. I can guarantee it won't be as long as the other one! Probably six, seven chapters or so, we'll see how it goes. Hope you'll end up enjoying this fanfic! Thank you again, my beloved readers.

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is purely made-up by Kyomu (KokoroNoAme) and any similarities to other fanfictions are purely co-incidental! Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, and any other characters belong to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING OF M-RATED CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READ ON IF YOU DARE… :3**

_Incheon Airport – 6 a.m_

*****JAE'S POV CONT.*****

'Chuuunnn!' I complained as Yoochun tried to drag me to yet _another_ shop inside the airport. This guy, he likes to rush ahead a_ lot_, and unfortunately always brings me along too. I sigh, and rush off to follow him, my luggage trailing along behind me. He's so impatient. When I eventually caught up to him, he turned to me, 'Oh _come on_, Jae! We've got at least an hour until the flight! Take a chill pill!'

I brought my hand up to my face, 'Yoochun, I've just seen the screen. It says it's time for us to get to the gate…'

'Relax, Joongie!'

'Fine, fine, if you miss the flight, don't go blaming me!' I turned my back on him, and went towards gate 33, where we were supposed to wait for departure. The airport was pretty busy, seeing as though it was the start of the summer, and one of the main times of the year for people to travel abroad. I edged my way through the crowds and sauntered over to where Junsu, Changmin and Yunho were waiting, plopping myself down onto the seat next to Junsu, who gave me a smile and wave. Junsu was a friendly guy, who was generally positive.

'Hey, Jaejoong.'

'Hey, Junsu.'

I flung my rucksack onto the floor, next to my suitcase,' You looking forwards to any of this?'

'It can't be that bad.'

'I guess it'll be a change.'

'I suppose so.'

I glanced over to Yunho. He was dressed in a black-and-white, checkered shirt, slightly unbuttoned, exposing part of his chest, a pair of designer skinny jeans with a patterned belt slung low around his waist. I could just about see the band of his Calvin Klein underwear. My hands felt all hot and sweaty all of a sudden. The erotic sight almost did me in completely. I tried (and failed miserably) to ignore it. Changmin was muttering to Yunho, and they were having their own little conversation. I rolled my eyes. Typical of them, not wanting to talk to us. I directed my eyes away with some difficulty, and felt an ounce of disappointment inside me. Junsu dug out a book from his bag, and started to read. I took this as my cue to fish out my iPod and plug the headphones into my ears, drowning out the noise. I relaxed

and started to hum along quietly to the tune, closing my eyes.

*****END OF JAE'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I rested by back gently onto the seat, running a hand through my hair, waiting, drumming my fingers onto my rucksack. I'm not a patient person, but like hell I care what other people think. I smile, sensing a pair of eyes looking in my direction, and take a long, slow, sip from my bottle of water, shutting my eyes, for extra effect. Nice and seductive. Just to finish it off, I run my tongue over my upper lip, just to make sure. I crossed my right leg onto my left, which (unintentionally) caused my shirt to reveal an inch more of my skin and turned to Changmin, who was next to me.

'Hyung, what are you doing?' the younger boy asked me.

I reply with a smirk, 'Isn't it obvious?'

'No…'

I hated it when Changmin played innocent. He obviously knew, but decides to act all clueless on me. I know. He probably knows that I know. I've caught him watching worse. Not _live _action of course, but yeah, _videos_. We've all been through that stage before. I decided to blank him, instead glancing towards Kim Jaejoong and Kim Junsu, hearing those two in conversation. It wasn't long before such a quiet guy like Junsu turned to read a book, and Jaejoong ends up turning away and switching on his iPod. I can hear the music blaring from four seats away. The guy must be death or something. I'm certain that it was him I caught looking at me. I noticed a blush creeping across his cheeks, no doubt. I try not to laugh when he tells Junsu he's going to the toilet. If only he knew the reason… And wait, isn't there supposed to be five of us? Where the hell is that Park Yoochun dude?

*****END OF YUNHO'S POV*****

*****YOOCHUN'S POV*****

I flicked my way through the aisles, taking a sip of the glass bottle of cola in my hand. Just one or two more packets of candy won't hurt… Scanning the colourful shelf, I opted for a bag of gummy bears. As I went to reach for a packet, I slipped and ended up with cola all over my shirt and pants. Great. Just great. I decided to forget the gummy bears, and went on a hunt for the nearest possible toilet, which, luckily, wasn't too far away from the candy store.

I ambled through the crowds, ignoring a few laughs and stares from random strangers, and swung open the toilet door, to reveal a pretty unpleasant sight. Jaejoong was kneeling down on the floor, clutching his crotch in pain. What. the. fuck…?

'Uhm… Jaejoong-ah?'

He turned his head slightly, 'Uhn… Yoochun?'

'Yeah, 'sup? Someone kick you or something?'

*****END OF YOOCHUN'S POV*****

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

I rushed to the toilet, and locked myself inside a cubicle, begging and pleading for nobody to come in. Walking into the toilet and hearing a guy moaning whilst jerking off (and failing) in a public toilet cubicle is not a very pleasant experience. I couldn't steer my attention away to the particularly large bulge in my pants. It was horrifically painful too. Fuck you and your sexiness, Jung Yunho… Damn you to hell… I groan, slamming myself against the wall, trying too desperately. It fails, and I hurt even more than I had before. Oww… fuck… After four more failed attempts, I sigh, caressing myself, then stuff my trousers back on, and zipping them up again. I stumble out of the cubicle, writhing around in pain, and throw myself onto the ground, clutching my crotch. I let out a feeble mewl and flinch as I hear the door open.

I hear footsteps, and then a voice, 'Uhm… Jaejoong-ah?'

It was definitely Yoochun. I turned around, 'Uhn… Yoochun?'

'Yeah, 'sup? Someone kick you or something?', Yoochun grabs a load of toilet paper and wets it, dabbing at his clothes with it.

'Oww… no…' I shuffle my legs uncomfortably,' Tried to jerk off five times, but failed… It kills…!'

'Kim Jaejoong, why in God's name are you jerking off inside an airport toilet?', Yoochun is viciously scrubbing at his shirt and pants with the toilet paper.

'Yunho…that bastard…'

'Aish, Joongie, get up! The plane's about to leave.' Yoochun dumps the toilet paper into the bin and drags me along.

'_Flight 145 to Tokyo International Airport is now getting ready for take-off…_'

'Shit!' Yoochun yelled out loud, rushing ahead and releasing his grip on my wrist, 'Hurry up, Joongie!'

'I'm hurrying!' I yelled back, running behind my friend.

We showed our passports, and just about made it in time for the flight.

Phewww.

We scanned the plane for the others, and were lucky to have reserved seats. There was only a seat next to Junsu, and a seat next to Yunho. I had no choice but to sit next to that twat, as Yoochun had already sat himself down next to Junsu. I buckled the seatbelt up, and leant backwards into the plush seat.

*****END OF JAEJOONG'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I tried not to laugh when Jaejoong sat next to me. I knew perfectly well why he didn't arrive for the flight on time, but decided to ask him anyway. By the looks of it, the guy was still aroused. Again, I tried to stifle my laughter. I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes, deciding to tease him, 'So, Jaejoong, why were you so late?'

I can feel him tearing up in anger, 'Shut up, you bastard.'

I smile, and find myself falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*****END OF YUNHO'S POV*****

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Eheheh, what am I like? Getting into M-rated content in the second chapter! God, I'm such a pervert... *facepalms* But hey, I'm a girl, so you can't blame me. Yunnie's pretty damn evil in this chapter. But hey, he can seduce anyone he wants to :3 *huggles Yunnie* And yes, some YooSu will start pretty soon as well. Prepare for a load of YunJae chaos too (and a load of POV changes xD). Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and _hopefully_ it wasn't as sucky as the first one ^^"


	3. Chapter 3

_Tokyo, Japan, 1 pm_

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

I ran my hand through my raven-coloured hair, shooting glances at the sexy twat on my left. We were finally in Japan, making our way down one of the main streets in Tokyo. I can't help but long for Yunho to notice me. To talk to me. To be with me… Anything, just so that he can be by my side. I've tried to hide it, but now I guess I need to come clean sooner or later. I love him. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and flip it over, using it as a mirror. Rays of warm, comforting sunlight reflect onto my face. I can't help but smile. I bring a hand to my pale face, and check my appearance. I feel like such a girl. Aish! Just being around the guy drives me crazy. I find myself staring into the mirror, damn, my face looks so oddly-shaped today… my hair's such a mess… my lips are all dried and chapped… 'Oww!' I find myself lying on the floor, on my side; the iPod is on the floor next to me. My leg hurts. I get back up again, dusting myself off, and checking the iPod for any scratches.

This is great. Absolutely great. Yunho's probably laughing to himself right now. Laughing at my femininity and clumsiness. Bad combination. 'Kim Jaejoong, you total fail I shove my hands into my pockets and continue on, entering the beautiful, high-class hotel in front of me.

*****END OF JAEJOONG'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

This Jaejoong, he's such a feminine guy. It's pretty amusing. He trips over, but the funny part is, it was while he was looking at his reflection on the shiny side of his iPod. He's too feminine for his own good to be honest with you. Soon enough, he'll turn into one of those chaotic fans and stalk me everywhere. Great. I guess I've had my fun, teasing him in the airport. I'll stop now. And if he continues to act all shy and embarrassed around me, I'll have no choice but to give him the silent treatment.

I enter the building in front of me. This is a five-star hotel, so to any normal person, it looks absolutely stunning. But believe me, I'm no ordinary person. I sound like a spoilt rich bastard, but I guess I am. Well… I was. Until my parents divorced. My father turned into a real twat, and I ended up getting into shit, like going into town late at night, stuff like that. Anyway, enough of that. I need to catch up to the others.

Jaejoong's gaze is yet again fixed onto me, his large doe eyes giving me this look which could melt chocolate. He isn't at all bad looking… now that I think about it… 'Oh, fuck it' , I tell myself, 'You're the one who's supposed to be doing the seducing, damnit!'. I snap myself back into reality, and hand over the details to the receptionist. I gesture towards Changmin, Yoochun, Jaejoong and Junsu, walking towards the elevator. They follow obediently, like a flock of sheep. Sometimes, I get tired being the person who everyone followed around. I guess you could call me the Leader of them all. Changmin had already made a few remarks about this, him being my best friend, and he jokes around frequently, so that's no surprise.

'So,' Yoochun directs his glance at me, 'How're we going to decide the room-mates?'

I blinked at the sudden thought. I hadn't really considered it, to be honest, 'I…well…there's a room for two, and a room for three…'

'Yes, Yun, stop stating the obvious.' Changmin chimes in, batting me on the head lightly. I send a playful punch in his direction.

'Well…' I decide to continue, 'How about we… pick numbers or something?'

The others nod in agreement. Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun end up sharing a room, so that left me with Jaejoong, in the other room. Great. At least I could try to communicate with the guy.

I scan the card into the door, and twist the door open, holding it for Jaejoong. After a few seconds, he remains standing there.

'Are you going to move or what?' I roll my eyes at the shorter boy.

He blushes and makes his way into the room. Great. Not what I wanted. I fling my bag onto the ground and lay back onto the large, double bed. Wait. A double bed. Seriously! I'm expected to sleep with the guy? Phew. Thank God there's a couch. I'll let Jaejoong have the bed then. I watch as he carefully unpacks his suitcase, humming as he does so. He removes his trainers, and puts them neatly next to his luggage.

I lie there for while, just inhaling and exhaling deeply, then glance outside. Jaejoong is sitting there on a chair, with a book in his hand. I guess it's normal, as he's friends with Junsu, who's also a bookworm. In my opinion it's pretty cute though. I jump off the bed and walk out onto the balcony. The view there is stunning. You can just about see a hot springs resort, surrounded by blossoming sakura trees and in the distance was the famous Mt. Fuji. The sun was about to set. I decided to take a walk to see for myself, grabbing my phone off the table and shutting the door behind me.

*****END OF YUNHO'S POV*****

The raven-haired boy looked up from his book. Wait. Hold on a second… He looked around, his eyes observing the room. Yunho had vanished. The bathroom door was open and Yunho wasn't inside. The balcony was clear too. 'Don't tell me he's went off on me…' sighed Jaejoong. He shut the book, placing it onto the stool, pulls on his jacket and leaves the room, almost forgetting the lock the door after him. He saunters down the corridor, and takes the elevator downstairs. Near the reception counter downstairs, he catches a glimpse of a familiar person. Yunho. Jaejoong follows Yunho out of the hotel, and onto the pavement. 'Where the hell does this guy think he's going?' Jaejoong rolls his eyes, continuing to follow Yunho into another street. 'God, I seem like a stalker!' Jaejoong thought to himself. It seems like ages, until Yunho stops, outside the bank of a river, and sits himself down at a bench on the sand. Now Jaejoong could see why Yunho had left. In front of him, the sky was absolutely mesmerizing, the streaks of purple, orange and pink blending together so nicely, it seemed picturesque, almost. The rays of sunlight made a glimmering circle of light around Mt. Fuji in the distance, and the blossoming trees added to the scene perfectly. The sun's rays were reflecting onto the gently rippling water. Yunho was looking up at the amazing sight, his dark, smoldering eyes fixed onto the skies. The light from the sky shone onto his perfect face, defining his features, making him appear to glow. Jaejoong almost cried at this scene. Sunset, amazing scenery, and an absolute angel to finish off the scene. Jaejoong rubs at his watery eyes, and sits himself down next to Yunho.

Yunho turns his gaze away from the sky, sensing Jaejoong's prescence, and muttered, without turning his head to Jaejoong's direction, 'What're you doing here? Are you following me?'

Jaejoong shivered a bit. Yunho's tone of voice wasn't exactly welcoming. He seemed angry, even.

'I- You just vanished, without saying anything.'

'And you decided to follow me, hunh?'

'I-'

'Okay, forget it. You're here now anyway.' Yunho seemed to calm down a bit, 'The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?'

'Like you…' murmured Jaejoong, unconsciously.

'What?'

'I said yeah… it's amazing.'

'Mm.'

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

I brush my fringe out of my eyes and sigh. A sight like this is wonderful, absolutely wonderful, but I'm spending the time with the wrong person. The totally wrong person. I mean, I love Yunho, but I don't see the point anymore. He clearly doesn't love me back. I lean back onto the bench for a few more seconds, but then sigh again, and get up. I shouldn't waste my time. I have to let go of him. I run a hand through my hair, a habit of mine, and then pace across the sand. I guess I'll have an early night then. Curl up on the couch, and let him have the bed. Yeah.

I'm about three metres or so away from the bench, when I hear a voice calling at me, 'Where're you going, Jae?'

What does he want? I thought he was the one who told me to mind my own business.

'Away from you. You don't seem to want me around, so I'm leaving.'

'Idiot.'

'You-' I was cut off by a pair of lips caressing my own. God, he wasn't half a good kisser, but I was supposed to be pissed off, and managed to resist. Besides, he's probably kissed loads of people before me. He's clearly not interested in me. I grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him away, turning to the direction I was going in.

*****END OF JAEJOONG'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

Wait, what? Kim Jaejoong, did you just push me away? Honestly. And according to Changmin, my kisses are irresistible. Ah, fuck it. I'm such a twat. A nice guy like Jaejoong doesn't deserve me. Wait…what? I don't… _like _Jaejoong. Well not in _that_ way at least. Well come to think of it, you have been blushing a lot around him lately… Argh. Shut up, brain. Ok, so maybe I do like him. I kissed him, so… it kinda implies it.

I take a deep breath, then follow the raven-haired angel across the sand. I can hear his light footsteps in the distance, padding away. I decide to catch up to him, apologize for my sudden behavior or something like that. Nah, it's pointless. He probably won't believe me if I confess. I guess I'll have to prove it to him. Somehow. I roll my eyes, and continue along the seashore.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So, yes, moar YunJae in this chappie ;D Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'll make a little flashback so you can find out what happened with YooSuMin. And I can tell all of you YooSu fans, you're in for a treat. No smut or anything, like :') If I continue with my perviness, there _may_ be a little bit of YunJae smut later on ;) Hope you liked that chapter, and you can laugh all you want at my failed romantic scene on the beach nao. :')


	4. Chapter 4

*****Flashback*****

*****JUNSU'S POV*****

After relaxing back onto a stool, I settle in to a good book. You may think I'm too studious, but hey, it's not like it's a bad thing, is it? I don't seem the type but, I'm more for horror or comedies. Changmin's went off in the bathroom to have a shower, after a few remarks from Yoochun, claiming to sneak up on him in there. The guy isn't half sick-minded. I laugh, my dolphin-like laugh, and continue with the book. Yoochun is texting away on his phone, fumbling with the buttons.

'_Akira stumbled his way through the branches of the obscure forest, his right hand clenching the penknife. Yes, now he was alone. Alone, and trapped in this hell-hole of a forest. It was like a living nightmare. He stopped for a few seconds, as a heavy gust of wind tossed his fringe across his face. The wind silenced, and the boy heard another noise. Not a breeze this time, but heaving breathing coming from behind him. Akira's eyes widened slightly, and he advances forwards cautiously, not daring to turn around, heart thudding frantically, crying out for help, palms clammy and sweat-ridden, when all of a sudden-'_

'Hey, Su!' Yoochun waved a hand in front of my face.

'Gwaah!' I yelp, falling backwards off of my seat, accidentally kicking Yoochun in the stomach in the process. He yells out in pain, and lurches forwards, and we end up in a tangled heap on the carpet. It's a very…awkward position to be in. My right leg is in between both of Yoochun's legs, and Yoochun is sprawled on top of me. I blush, and scramble to my feet, helping Yoochun up as well.

'I…uh…sorry!' I scratch the back of my head, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine!' Yoochun laughs,' Sorry for giving you a shock, SuSu.'

SuSu? Nobody's really called me by that nickname for years. It tended to be between our family. This Yoochun, he's a real joker, that's for sure.

'It's fine!' I reply.

Just at that point, Changmin steps out of the bathroom.

'Uhm, what was all that noise about?'

Oh. Crap.

*****END OF JUNSU'S POV*****

*****End of flashback*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I'm only a few metres away from Jaejoong now, I'm catching up. Besides he's not making much of an effort to get away, walking at a pace like that. I take a deep breath, and step towards him. He must've sensed me there, as he was walking quickly now, almost running. This is nothing. I'm taller and faster than him, and catch up to him again, with ease. I reach for his arm, and pull him into a tight hug. He tries miserably to shove me away.

'Let go of me!' He makes a wild swing at my head, which I dodge, just about. I refuse to let go, and lower my head, nuzzling at his neck. I know he's enjoying this. But seriously, what the fuck? This has gone from him stalking me to me stalking him. Wait, did I just say that I was- Ah forget it. Concentrate. I spin him around, capturing his soft lips again. He smells nice, like strawberries. I'm guessing it's his shampoo or something. He jerks away from me again, 'Yunho, stop it!', he yells, 'What're you doing?'

'Isn't it obvious?' I keep a firm hold on his shoulders, swooping in for another kiss. He bats me away, 'Yunho, fuck off.'

'Nah.' I reply casually, my arms still wrapped around his body, as he continues to walk.

'I'm serious. Jung Yunho, let go of me.'

'Fine. Under one condition.'

'What?'

'You go out for a meal with me. Now.'

'So you want me to pay… but my wallet's back in the hotel…'

'No, pabo, it's my treat,' I stuck my tongue out at the shorter guy, hooking my arm around his shoulders,' Come on.'

'Fine…' he pouted cutely, but this time, didn't push my away. I wonder why…

*****END OF YUNHO'S POV*****

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

Ok, change of mind. I love Yunho. He's too irresistible. I mean, when he kissed me before – I was practically melting. I'm surprised I didn't turn into a giant melted blob, to be honest. He's so kind, taking me out on a dinner like this, out of the blue. So… does this mean… he actually likes me? I'm sure, as much of a flirt he is, I'm sure he doesn't go round treating every guy or girl to a meal. Every time I'm with him, butterflies dance around in my stomach. Every time I'm with him, I enjoy every second of it. I smile to myself, and lean onto his shoulder as he leads me into a ramen bar.

*****END OF JAEJOONG'S POV*****

*****YOOCHUN'S POV*****

What the hell are those two up to? Jae's not answering his phone, and every time I knock on their bedroom, there's no answer. Talk about suspicious. What are those two _doing_ in there? Aish. I don't wanna know. I walk back into our room, and report back to Junsu and Changmin.

'Tsk.' Changmin sighs, 'You tried phoning Yunho then?'

'No,' I reply, 'I don't have his phone number.'

'Here,' Changmin hands me his phone, 'Call him on my phone.'

'Ok.' I scroll down to Yunho's name, and press 'Call', only to get silence. They really _are_ up to something in there...

****END OF YOOCHUN'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I settle down with Jaejoong onto a wooden bench in the corner of the ramen bar. I could've sworn that he was resting his head onto my shoulder before. Maybe I was dreaming. I don't know. Maybe my seductive charm is returning. Hey, since when did it leave? I turn, and beckon one of the waiters over. 'Order wo onegai shimasu*?' , I ask. Thank God I'm fluent in Japanese.

'Hai. Okimari desho ka**?'

'Tonkotsu ramen onegai shimasu.***' I glance at Jaejoong.

'Watashimomata.****' He nods. I didn't know that Jaejoong spoke Japanese. He surprised me.

'Hai.*****' The waiter nods, scribbles the order down, and goes off.

I turn to Jaejoong, 'You know Japanese?'

'Yeah. Shocked, smartass?'

'Wha- no…'

He smirks at me, removing his jacket, and flinging it down onto the bench. He moves in closer, clinging onto my arm, his head on my shoulder.

'Hey, what're you doing?' I glance at the guy.

'Nothing…'

'You're grabbing my arm, damnit.'

'What's wrong with that?'

'We're in public. Save this stuff for the hotel, 'kay?'

'Idiot. What makes you think I like you?' he retorts.

'Hah. 'Cuz I'm sexy, and you want me, Jae.'

'Now who was the one reminding me that we were in public?'

'Yeah, okay, you got me.'

After the meal, we strolled back to the hotel, the way we went to the ramen bar, via the beach. The sun had gone now, and in it's place were shiny, shimmering stars. I look up, into the sky, and smile as Jaejoong's fingers clutch my hand. I have a feeling this is the right moment. I close my eyes for a second, but then decide to just go for it.

*****BACK TO NORMAL POV*****

Yunho swallows for a second, wondering why the hell he was getting so worked up about this. Yunho can't recall the last time he's felt like this towards anyone. Maybe because Jaejoong's the only person in the world who can cause him to blush. The only person who can make him feel all fluttery and jittery inside. Yes. It is no-doubtedly love. So this was fate, was it?

'Uhm… Jaejoong-sshi?'

'Hm? What's with you all of a sudden, using honorifics?'

'N-Nothing… I just have something to tell you…'

'Really? So do I.'

'I love you.' , they both say at the same time, and then start laughing.

Jaejoong, this time, was the one to start off the kissing. He takes Yunho's face into his hands, and the two of them moan into each other's mouths. They didn't know which one of them was making the noises, but to be honest, they didn't really care. When they finally pulled away from each other, they walked back to the hotel, along a narrow alleyway, hand in hand.

'So what does this mean then?' the shorter of the two spoke.

'What does what mean?'

'Pabo. Does this mean we're an item now?'

'Uhm, if you want. I don't want to rush you.'

'So how'd we break the news to the others?'

'They don't need to know. Well, not _yet_ anyway.'

Jaejoong giggled, femininely, but the giggling soon turned to a loud groan, and Yunho pinned him up against the wall of the alleyway, Jae's hands pressed up above his head, and his head tilted back, allowing Yunho full access to his neck. Yunho took this as his cue to go for the elder's neck, clamping his teeth onto a patch of skin near Jaejoong's jugular vein, causing a loud, fanaticized mewl from the boy. Jaejoong runs his hands through the younger's hair, as Yunho's lips move to his jawbone, planting a trail of butterfly kisses down to Jae's chin. Yunho releases Jaejoong from the wall, and sighs, 'I think we should continue this in our room. In case anyone happens to walk by.'

'But I… I'm still a virgin, Yunnie…' pouts Jaejoong.

'Oh, God, I didn't mean it like _that_… Didn't I say I wasn't going to rush you into anything?'

'Yeah… sorry…' Jaejoong breathes a sigh of relief. As much as he needed Yunho, he didn't want to rush into things _too_ quickly. He smiles and follows Yunho into the hotel building.

Author's notes

And here we have chapter four. I've still got two more exams left, hence the slow update, but I'm trying to update quicker. Also, about 'Life, Love and Coffee', expect an update in a few days or so. Gomen for the long delay… Haha, I teased you guys a bit with the end of this chapter :') Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the little dash of YooSu at the beginning! I've tried to add more YooSu in there, as I've noticed that 'Life, Love and Coffee' is very YunJae central, and YooSu don't get much time in there. Also, below are the translations for the dinner scene….

* May I place an order?

** Yes. What would you like?

*** I would like tonkotsu ramen

(tonkotsu ramen is egg noodles in soup, with beef)

**** Me too.

***** Sure. (lit. 'yes')


	5. Chapter 5

***** CHANGMIN'S POV *****

God, where the heck are those two? It's ten 'o clock, at night, and the three of us – Junsu, Yoochun, and myself, are worried sick. Who knows what they've gotten themselves into? Yunho isn't answering his phone. Neither is Jaejoong. We've rung at least eight times for each of them. Yunho better not be in danger. I won't allow him to be. I'm literally shaking, concerned about Yunho's safety. And Jaejoong too… Aish, damnit. Okay, I know. I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it at all. I love Yunho. And nothing will change the way I feel. I've been implying it for a while, dropping small, but subtle hints, but I'm terrified to admit anything to him. I'm a real coward. I know that. But, please, Yunho, stay safe…

I clutch my phone nervously, stuff it into my pocket, and decide to go out for a walk, to calm myself down. I look over my shoulder to tell Junsu and Yoochun, but then don't bother. They're too deep in conversation. I sigh. I guess it's just me who's on my own, hunh? I turn the lock, and walk out. I saunter along the carpeted corridor, giving the odd glance or two to the ornate golden candles and glossy, framed paintings, which decorated the walls. Yes, this hotel was definitely grand. Crystal lighting danced across the ceilings, and the curtains were lace-rimmed and softly velvety. I was running my hand along one of the curtain edges when I swore my heart had stopped for a second. There, strolling down the corridor, were Yunho and Jaejoong. But no, they weren't just walking. Their arms were around each other's waists, and they were _kissing_. And not just the less-than-one-second peck on the cheeks, they were properly kissing, tongues and everything. I could literally feel myself infuriating. I tried as much as possible to not show my anger. They paused for a brief moment, blushing, and Yunho coughed for a bit, 'Oh…eh… hey, Changmin.'

'Hi.' I bite my lip, in anger, brushing a strand of jet-black hair away from my face. I'm usually a calm, collected guy, seen as the shy type, but I guess my jealousy pretty much took over at that point. 'Where the hell have you been?' I yelled, fists clenching, 'You had us so fucking worried then!'

*****END OF CHANGMIN'S POV*****

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I'd never seen Changmin this pissed off in my entire life. Seriously. Changmin was usually the one who tended to keep his mouth shut. Okay, we were pretty late, I know, but what the fuck had gotten into him? I understand that we were late, and he was worried and all that, but yeah, God he was angry. I had no choice but to blink back and say, 'Changmin, take a chill pill. We were out for a walk, and went for a meal, okay?'

Okay, bad idea.

'Chill?' he practically screams, lunging at me and grabbing my by my shirt, 'You expect me to chill when you just leave without telling us?'

'I'm nineteen, Changmin! I can take care of myself, so stop acting like my fucking mother, damnit!' I push his arm away, and clutch Jae's hand, dragging him along behind me, leaving Changmin stood there.

*****END OF YUNHO'S POV*****

*****NORMAL POV*****

Yunho lets go of Jaejoong's hand for a brief moment, and unlocks the door to their hotel room, guiding Jaejoong inside. Yunho's arm was gently hooked around Jaejoong's waist, and he presses the elder boy against the creamy-white wall, his head so close that Jaejoong could feel the younger's breath ghosting the nape of his neck, comfortingly warm.

'So, Joongie, I think we have some unfinished business here.'

'Unh…' the raven moans in reply, as Yunho shoves him further against the wall, his knee brushing across Jaejoong's groin. Jaejoong tosses his head back, groaning again, 'You…fucking…tease…'

'Why thank you, Jaejoong.'

Jae senses hands underneath his t-shirt, trailing across his abs, and tightens his grasp on Yunho's shoulders, 'H-hey!'

'Mmh?' replies the dark-haired boy, nibbling at Jaejoong's earlobe, 'Joongie, I know you're loving this.' Jaejoong's groin is attacked again.

'Haah… b-but you s-said…'

'I said what?'

'Th-that you weren't gonna go th-this f-far…'

'No, correction – I said that I wouldn't fuck you unless you asked for it.'

'Wha- you bastard…!'

'But you love me, Jae.'

'Touché.'

This time, it was Jaejoong who launched himself at the latter, his legs wrapping around Yunho's waist. The younger's hair was tangled in Jaejoong's fingers, and Jaejoong moaned again at the sensation of the two bodies brushing together. Jaejoong was determined not to become the squealing, squirming uke, and despite his size, was pretty strong, so Yunho ended up being spun onto the wall, and being kissed by Jaejoong before he could object. The raven-haired boy claws at Yunho's shirt, swiftly undoing the buttons, and tearing it from the surprised younger's body. Jaejoong leans in closer, for another kiss, and starts nipping at Yunho's neck for a bit.

After a series of continuous loud noises (mostly coming from Jaejoong), a frenzy of kissing, a bit of hip-thrusting and multiple urges and spasms, the two of them decided that it was late, and decided to call it a night.

Yunho settled down onto the couch, after a while of insisting that Jaejoong should sleep on the bed. He snuggled into his blanket, his eyelids fluttering shut, and was just about to go to sleep, when Jaejoong interrupted.

'Yunnie…?'

'Mmh?'

'Yunnie… I'm getting pretty lonely over here…'

'And you're implying that I join you, Joongie?'

'Uhm… yes?' despite the fact that it was dark, Yunho sensed Jaejoong blushing, and smirked. He flung the blanket off, and shuffled across the carpet, slipping underneath the duvet of the double bed. Jaejoong took hold of Yunho's arm, and dragged the younger towards him.

'Mmh, Jae?'

'Yeah?'

'Now that you've dragged me over here, I need a goodnight kiss…' Yunho pouts, pulling Jaejoong into a hug. Jaejoong blushes an even deeper shade of red, noticing that Yunho was still shirtless. He felt Yunho's well-toned muscles against his torso again, and almost drooled like a puppy.

'Yah, fine.' Jaejoong leans over for a kiss.

'Joongie, that was my nose.'

'Aish, sorry, it's dark!'

'It doesn't matter.' Yunho presses his lips against Jaejoong's.

'Mmh. 'Night, Yunnie.'

' 'Night, Joongie.'

The next morning, the two of them were woken up by a loud knocking at the door. Yunho's eyes snapped open immediately, seeing as though he was a pretty light sleeper. 'Shit!' he cursed silently. He gently let go of Jaejoong, who was still fast asleep, and walked to the door, sighing, forgetting the fact that he was shirtless.

'Who is it…?' he mutters into the door.

'Yunnie, it's Yoochun, open up, now.'

'Fine…' Yunho rakes a hand through his hair and unlocks the door. Outside stands a quizzical, and rather confused Yoochun.

'Uhm… Yunnie, you're shirtless?'

'No shit? I find if more comfortable to sleep.'

'Ah, okay. And holy crap, Jae's still asleep?'

'Mmh.'

'That lazy ass.' Yoochun wanders over, and shakes Jaejoong awake.

'Nyeehh?' Jaejoong rubs his eyes, 'Yunniekins?'

'Haha,' Yoochun tries to stifle his laughter, 'No it's me, Jae.'

'Yoochun? Why are you here?'

'I'm your personal human alarm clock, Joongie.'

'Very funny, Chun.'

'No, I came to ask if you two wanted to go the beach with me, Su, and Changmin.'

'Uhm… sure?'

'That's great, then, see you in ten minutes!' Yoochun dashes off along the corridor.

'Sorry, 'bout that Jae…' Yunho rolls his eyes, as he closes the door.

'No, Yunnie it's fine~' Jaejoong gives the taller boy a hug.

'And Jaejoong, what was that you called me before?'

'Mmh? Oh, Yunniekins? I dunno, I thought of it on the spot. I reckon it's cute though!'

'Yeah. I don't mind if you call me that.'

'Okay, then. Yunniekins, have I mentioned how sexy you are?'

'Oh, yeah, I thought I heard a bit of mumbling last night…'

'Shut up, you arrogant twat.'

'I thought you were complimenting me, not insulting me!'

'I can change my mind!'

'_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo he eonal su eobseo…'_

'Pabo…'

'Haha, love you too, Joongie.'

Later on, on the sandy banks of the beach, the five of them are laying back and relaxing, with the radiant, comforting rays of sunlight hitting them. Jaejoong and Yunho were sat next to each other on a towel, Jaejoong's head taking its place on Yunho's shoulder again. Yoochun and Junsu were having a conversation whilst sitting on matching, blue-and-white striped deckchairs. That left Changmin on his own, sat near the pristine water, his feet dipped into the very shallow part, his hands resting on top of the grains on sand on the floor. He sighs, wanting a giant wave to take him in, submerge him into the depths of the river. Changmin picks up a small pebble, and hurls it across the water in frustration, watching as it skips across, creating ripples of the liquid, which spread out gently before disappearing. He gets up, and decides to go on a trip to the nearest ice-cream stall. Yes, ice-cream was Changmin's idea of comfort food. And yes, he was desperately seeking and needing comfort at the moment. He was positive that he would be permanently depressed from now on. Changmin knew that Yunho clearly didn't have any feelings, other than friendship, for him, and he knew that he should keep calm. Try and forget about it. But that was practically impossible when the two of them were smooching in front of the younger boy. It shattered Changmin's heart. But he always blamed himself. 'It's my fault for not being brave enough to tell the truth…' Changmin muttered to himself, as he headed towards the stall, 'Jaejoong got to him first. Yes, Kim Jaejoong, you win. For now…'

A/N : A bit too early for full-on smut, methinks, so there you go – YunJae dry-humping! It'll do for now… right? If any of the later-to-be smut scenes are sucky, blame my lack of experience as a fanfic writer. :') And yes, Changmin's feelings on the situation are explained in further detail. Also, if you hadn't recognized it, the line/s which Yunnie sings are from the 'Mirotic' chorus, lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reading! ;P


End file.
